


Harmony Minifics Collection

by Catstaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff
Summary: A collection of unrelated 100-word (or fewer) mini-fics featuring the Harry/Hermione pairing. I've been writing these for the Harmony & Co. Facebook group's Minific Monday feature, and decided to toss them up here as well.





	1. Just notes here

This collection of minifics will most likely be updated each Monday. Each one is a standalone. They are in no particular order with reference to the canon timeline, as I hit a random word generator for something to use as a title and base the fic on that. I may choose to expand one or more of these into a full-length story at some point, but I don't know when or if that will happen. And of course, I don't own Harry Potter, etc., I just play with the characters and setting for my own enjoyment and promise to put them back neatly when I'm done.


	2. Delicious

“Harry, this is delicious!” Hermione said after tasting the breakfast her friend whipped up for the Weasleys at the Quidditch World Cup. “I didn’t know you cooked.”

He reddened. “Yeah, well… I like cooking for people who appreciate it.”

The Weasleys ate up and headed out to sightsee while Hermione remained. “I’ll help clear up.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry said.

“I know.” She got up, tripped, and fell against him. Brown eyes met green for a long moment, then she leaned in and kissed him. “You’re delicious too. I’m glad I stayed.”

Harry kissed her once more. “Me too.”


	3. Morning

Ron was gone. Stormed out of the tent and abandoned them, because he was hungry. Hermione cried. Harry held her close, trying to make her feel better.

“Am I so awful that he left?” she sobbed. 

“You’re wonderful, Hermione,” Harry whispered. “And he’s a fool.”

“Kiss me?”

He hesitated. “I’ve loved you for a long time now. Ask again tomorrow, so that I know it’s you asking and not just the shock.” He stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

The rising sun woke them. Hermione smiled. “Look, Harry, it’s morning.” And then she kissed him, like she’d always wanted.


	4. Flowers

The first time they came was after the disastrous ending of the Yule Ball. Just a little nosegay of white poppies and irises, with a note that said, “I’m so sorry Ron ruined your evening.” She didn’t know who sent them.

The second time, she was in the hospital wing after the fight in the Ministry. Azalea, daffodils, and purple hyacinth. The note said, “I’m so sorry.” This time she wondered if it was Harry.

The third time, while Ron snogged Lavender, Harry offered her red roses and white lilies. “Be my girlfriend?” he whispered.

Hermione smiled. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of the flowers: white poppies - consolation, iris - your friendship means so much to me, azalea - take care of yourself for me, daffodil - the sun is always shining when I'm with you, purple hyacinth - please forgive me, red rose - love, white lily - it's heavenly to be with you. (At least, according to thelanguageofflowers.com )


	5. Flying

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry? Will you take me flying?"

"Sure, when?"

"Sunset?"

Harry smiled. "Meet me at the pitch."

That evening, he asked why. 

"Overcoming my fears. I trust you'll keep me safe."

He sat her in front for the first ride, so his arms would offer security, flying sedate circles before landing again. They met every night for a month. Hermione would never fly like Harry, but felt ready to solo. He watched, pleased, but found he missed holding her.

"Fly with me - as my girlfriend?" he asked when she landed.

"Yes!" she said, and kissed him.


	6. Reward

At the Ministry’s awards reception:

“I hate this.”

“Harry, you deserve it for…”

“Hermione, the only reward I want, is what I’ll never get. A peaceful life with the woman I love. I don’t want medals or attention.”

“But Ginny…?”

“Wants my fame, not me. We’re over. Hopefully Ron won’t try to change my mind. I’d rather not lose your friendship.”

“You won’t lose mine. Ron’s turned glory-hound; we’re done too.” A pause, then, “Is there someone?”

“If she’ll have me.” Hope in his eyes, Harry asked, “Will you?”

“Yes, Harry, I will.”

“Best. Reward. Ever.” And he kissed her.


	7. Steady

Harry’s hands always made her feel safe. 

When Ron left them during the horcrux hunt, he held her tight, his hands gently stroking her hair while she cried. She remembered his hands trembling as he slid the ring onto her finger the night she said yes. Those hands caressed her so lovingly after the wedding, and later held their children and grandchildren so protectively. 

Now, four decades later, when Bellatrix’s tortures returned to haunt her in a wizarding form of muscular dystrophy, Harry’s hands still remained steady as he fed, lifted, and washed her. Steady like his love for her.


	8. Kitten

“Can you get to it?” Hermione asked, hearing the clanking again.

“I think it’s caught under the steps,” Harry replied. “Hold my jacket.” He tossed it to her and wiggled through a hole in the lattice. He peered around in the semi-darkness, and with seeker’s reflexes, grabbed the furball with the can on its head. 

Hermione laughed as he emerged with the bedraggled kitten. A surreptitious engorgio on the can freed its head. “And this is why I love you so much, Harry Potter,” she said. “Because you’d interrupt a date to save a stray kitten.”

“Mew!” the kitten agreed.


	9. Listen

Hermione always knew how to listen to him. Even when he had trouble finding the words, she’d listen patiently until she understood what he wanted to tell her. Sometimes she’d ask a question or two, just to clarify what he was saying. But mostly she would just be there and listen. It was just one reason of many that he loved her so much, but to Harry, it was one of the most important reasons. Because she would listen, she got to know the real him, in ways no one else ever had. She knew his very heart and soul.


	10. Green

Harry’s eyes were green. Everyone knew that. But Hermione saw how they changed shade with his moods. How they’d lighten when he flew or darken when Malfoy spouted off.

Lately, when he looked her way, those eyes would soften and brighten to the colour of the moss that grew in the stream near her parents’ house. She used to dream of falling into that moss, losing herself in the green of it. Now she dreamed of falling into Harry’s eyes.

When he glanced at her after DA, she let herself fall into that green until her lips pressed against his.


	11. Long-Term

Green eyes stared into brown as one hand, rough with calluses, brushed her cheek. “I want you for more than just one night,” Harry murmured. “If we do this, it’s long-term. I love you, Hermione.”

She kissed him passionately. “I love you, too, Harry.” Clothing fell to the floor as she guided them towards the bed and melted into his embrace. No words were said for a long time.

Later, as they lay cuddled together in the cold shelter of the tent, she pressed a kiss to his jaw and smiled. “Will you marry me, Harry? Is that long-term enough?”


	12. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This minific is a companion piece to my story Redefining Relationships, a little bit of "what happened after?" However, one doesn't need to read that story to enjoy this one.

As they entered the Common Room after the Yule Ball, Ron stormed up to them, quite drunk. “You traitorush bitch! Shtay ‘way from m’mate!” He shoved Hermione away from Harry, causing her to trip. She hit the wall, splitting her lip.

Harry didn’t hesitate before punching Ron solidly, breaking his nose. “Never hurt my girlfriend, Weasley,” he gritted out. Pulling his handkerchief out, he gently daubed at Hermione’s lip, then cast episky on the wound. He escorted her to the girls’ stairs before kissing her goodnight and heading to his own dorm.

Ron lay there bleeding, wondering what just happened.


	13. Badge

“I still can’t believe Weasley made prefect,” Hermione grumbled, snuggling against her boyfriend of a year. “He tried again. I’m stepping down.”

Harry frowned. “You’re sure?”

“I am.”

They went to McGonagall. “Professor, my complaints have been ignored, so I’m turning in my prefect badge. I won’t put up with Weasley any longer.”

“What?”

“He’s decided our badges make us a couple and keeps – grabbing me. But I’m with Harry.”

McGonagall floundered. “But… the headmaster said you and Mr. Weasley …”

Hermione snorted. “The headmaster’s tried to separate us for months.”

“Why?”

“For the Greater Good, he claims. We disagree.”


	14. Polite

She was always so polite. Not just please and thank you, but always calling the professors, Professor, even the ones that really weren’t worthy of the title. Never swearing, even the mild ones, no matter what the provocation.

She made him start paying attention to his own behaviour and language, because he wanted her to think well of him. Dare he think it? He wanted her to fancy him, as he fancied her. Bad enough he was short and scrawny with hair that refused to behave. Still, one thing he couldn’t do even for her – he couldn’t call Snape ‘Professor’.


	15. Lick

Coming to Fortescue’s had been a mistake. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hermione’s mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her ice cream cone from the base to the top, swirling to catch the melting treat before it dripped. His jeans tightened as he envisioned his girlfriend licking something else.

Hermione smirked as Harry stared. She loved teasing her boyfriend like this, with innocent-seeming actions that led to decidedly un-innocent thoughts. Giving her ice cream another lick, she whispered, “Just imagine if I’d chosen an ice lolly instead.”

Harry groaned. “You’re in trouble when we get home, minx.”


	16. Pets

Harry thought the pets debate pre-dated their relationship, smiling as Hermione insisted, “Owls are useful, yes. But they can’t be companions the way cats can. I mean, you can’t cuddle Hedwig, right?”

“But Crookshanks can’t deliver your mail for you, right?” Harry grinned as she huffed, as always unable to counter his point.

“Well, no, but…”

“So it seems to me there’s a solution.” Her eyes grew wide as Harry dropped to one knee and held up an exquisite ring. “Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, share my life and my post owl and allow me to share your cat?”

“…Yes!”


	17. Swing

They always loved the swing he’d put under the arbor in the garden. They’d sit together, swinging gently as they planned the wedding. Harry liked to swing with Teddy, and later their own children, reading them stories until they fell asleep. Hermione enjoyed curling up on the swing with Crooks and a book on sunny afternoons. They both loved relaxing at night and watching the stars from the comfort of the swing.

So it seemed fitting, after over ninety years together, that she say her final farewell to him while holding his frail body close to hers on the swing.


	18. Quiet

The fire crackled in the hearth, a welcoming counterpoint to the sleet hissing against the window as she reclined on the couch, reading. Crookshanks jumped up onto the back of the couch, purring softly as he shamelessly begged for attention. Hermione looked up from her book and complied, then smiled as her husband brought out two cups of tea, sat down beside her and pulled her feet into his lap.

“You don’t have to…” she started.

“I know,” Harry said as he gently massaged her feet. “But I love nothing better than a quiet evening at home with my wife.”


	19. Dare

It was the twins’ idea. Exams were over, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, and they threw a party, complete with firewhiskey and games.

“Harry, truth or dare?”

Harry looked nervously between the twins, wondering which choice would be least embarrassing, and realised it wouldn’t matter. “Dare?”

Fred and George laughed. “Go kiss the girl you fancy most, if she’s here. Otherwise, moon the chasers.”

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie hooted and giggled, while Ginny tossed her hair and pursed her lips expectantly. Harry walked past them all to where Hermione sat with a book, bent down, and gently kissed her lips.


	20. Repair

The first time he saw her, Hermione repaired his glasses. After they became friends, she taught him to repair his glasses for himself, although he liked it better when she did it. They never sat straight when he did it for himself.

With her help, he repaired his self-esteem and confidence as well. She was why he managed to face down Voldemort, and she was why he didn’t give in to Ginny Weasley’s insistence that they were soulmates.

And when Ron left her, Harry went straight to her side, hoping to repair her heart with all the love in his.


	21. Blanket

He’d found it in the Dursley’s basement while doing laundry. It had to be his, the blanket he’d been wrapped in upon delivery to Privet Drive, as it was patterned with brooms and snitches. He kept it, a connection to the parents he couldn’t remember.

Tonight, he rooted through the trunk and pulled out the blanket. He’d set the cradle up this afternoon, the final part of prepping the nursery. He walked over to his wife, caressing her pregnant belly. “Look, Hermione – it’s my old baby blanket. Our baby will have something from my parents as well as from yours."


	22. Oranges

Every year, Hermione found three oranges in her Christmas stocking. Every year, she ate two herself, and split the third with Harry. 

It started during the Horcrux Hunt, when they were hungry and cold. She’d felt sick, and craved oranges. Harry had coaxed her to sleep, and when she awoke, he handed her three oranges. Feeling better after eating two, she heard his stomach growl and insisted on sharing the third with him. 

It became their private code after they married. He’d give three oranges to say ‘I love you’ and she’d share one to say ‘I love you too.’


	23. Honey

Her eyes were the colour of honey, a rich, golden-brown amber. He couldn’t help but think of her every time he fixed a cup of tea. When he drew her name for the Secret Santa exchange, he knew he’d finally be able to tell her his feelings.

When she opened her gift, she gasped. A silver and honey-brown amber bee-shaped pendant hung from a silver chain. From Harry? “It’s too much,” she said.

Harry caught her eye and smiled. “I’m the bee, drawn to the honey of your eyes, Hermione. Go out with me?” he asked.

“Oh, yes!” she replied.


	24. Fluffy

Ron was gone, it was almost Christmas, and the tent was freezing. Harry decided to do something about it after hearing Hermione’s teeth chatter in her sleep.

When it was his turn for the supply run, he came back with more than food. He handed her several badly wrapped packages. “Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

She opened them to find a warm robe and slippers, and a thick duvet with a fluffy sheepskin covering. “Oh… wow…”

“Can’t let my best girl freeze to death,” he said.

She smiled. “Two sleep warmer together than apart, even under that fluffy duvet. Join me?”

“Definitely!”


	25. Book

Harry always bought her a book. Ever since they were ickle firsties, he’d gotten her a book for Christmas. Usually along with some chocolate or a scarf, but he always honoured her love of reading by giving her a book that he thought she would like, and since he paid attention to her tastes, he generally got it right. But this one…? “_The Marital Rites and Rituals of Modern Wizarding Britain_?” she read incredulously. 

She looked up from the book to see him on one knee, holding up a ring. “Will you marry me, Hermione?” he asked, smiling hopefully.

“…Yes!”


	26. Office

“What if we’re caught?” Hermione fretted.

“The risk adds to the thrill,” Harry said as he kissed her deeply, lifting her to the desktop.

Time lost meaning as hands wandered and passionate moans filled the air. He brought her to completion twice before taking his own pleasure. They stayed entwined for a moment before Hermione gasped.

“Oh! The scent… they’ll know…”

Harry cast an air-freshening charm. “Relax, love.” They straightened their clothes and he walked to the door. “Ready?”

She nodded.

He opened the door. “Welcome to the office of Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic,” he told the gathered press.


	27. Sick

Hermione entered the coffee-fragrant kitchen, paled, and bolted for the toilet. Harry was behind her in a shot, holding her hair back as she threw up for the second time that morning. 

“Why aren’t you sick?” she moaned between retching. “We both had that horrid fish chowder last night.

“I don’t think the chowder’s to blame, love, I bet I am,” he said. “And if so, I love you more for it.”

It took a moment, then she smiled. “If I am pregnant, you’re the perfect partner. Mum says the best fathers can handle seeing people sick – and nappies too!”


	28. Display

Hermione sipped her drink, wondering why Harry insisted on meeting at this particular pub instead of their usual restaurant – and froze as she spotted him joining the band on the tiny stage.

“This one’s for Hermione,” he said, making her blush as the band launched into the Beatles’ And I Love Her. He gazed at her as he sang in a surprisingly rich tenor.

She had to blink away tears as he stepped offstage and joined her. “That was quite the display, Harry,” she said.

“But did it work?”

“Oh yes,” she said as she leaned in and kissed him.


	29. Toothbrush

Hermione stepped into the bathroom of Harry’s flat and blinked. A second toothbrush had appeared beside his in the holder on the sink. It was the brand she preferred, and even her favourite colour. “Harry?” she asked. “Where did this come from?”

He appeared in the doorway behind her. “What? Oh, that. Well, I know oral hygiene’s important to you, so I thought…”

“Thought what?”

“Y’might stay over sometime, if you could brush your teeth,” he mumbled, reddening.

She smiled. “That’s a bigger commitment than drawer space for my knickers. Thank you, love. Shall I stay tonight, then?”

“Please do.”


	30. Need

They knew, right from the start, they would always need one another. 

Harry needed someone to be there for him, the person, not the hero. And she was always there. Hermione needed someone to need her, the person, not the research assistant. And he always needed her friendship. And then when Ron abandoned them in the forest, they turned to one another in need of comfort and reassurance.

Just when that mutual need turned to love, they were never sure. Nor did they care. They needed one another, they loved one another, and that was all they needed to know.


	31. Twister

Another Gryffindor quidditch win, another post-game party in the common room. Katie brought out the old game Twister, to everyone’s tipsy glee.

Hermione wasn’t sure how she’d gotten talked into playing. But here she was, left foot on red, right foot on blue, left hand on green and trying to reach under Harry to get her right hand onto red as well. Harry, reaching for the same spot, teetered and collapsed, twisting around so she landed on top of him. 

As they lay there giggling, their eyes met. They leaned in slowly, then their lips met in a loving kiss.


	32. Scars

They knew Ron and Ginny would never understand what they shared. They couldn’t. They’d been injured, they suffered pain and loss, but they weren’t marked. 

Harry dealt with the blood quill in Fifth Year. Hermione gave him murtlap essence that relieved the pain, although it couldn’t remove the scars. After Malfoy Manor, when Bellatrix carved ‘Mudblood’ into Hermione’s arm with her cursed blade, Harry took time out to source murtlap essence to relieve her pain, if not erase the scars.

Harry and Hermione grew to appreciate each other’s strength, the strength needed to bear such scars. The Weasleys never could.


	33. Family

Andi got sick, so Harry took Teddy. Ginny left him when he refused to send his godson to an orphanage, not wanting to raise a child yet. Hermione, whose angry parents remained in Australia, moved into Grimmauld place to help with Teddy.

Soon, Teddy called them Mumma and Dada. Soon, Harry’s smile softened as he watched Hermione cuddle the boy and read picture books. Soon, Hermione’s expression brightened when she watched Harry tickle his godson and give him broom rides around the garden.

By Christmas, they knew they’d become a family, so they eloped to Gretna to make it official.


	34. Valuable

Harry understood, from a young age, the most valuable things in life couldn’t be held in one’s hands. Self-respect, true friendship, and family; all worth so much more than gold. When he chose to use his gold to help Hermione find her parents, Ron couldn’t believe he’d ‘waste’ money on muggles, and Ginny whinged that they’d miss important parties if he went to Australia.

But he’d do whatever it took to make sure his best friend got her family back. And in the process of searching, discovered something even more valuable: his love for Hermione, and her love for himself.


	35. Revelation

“Thanks for luffly time, Hermy-own-ninny,” Krum’s voice sounded outside the portrait hole. “And thanks for protection from groupies. You are goot friend.”

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Viktor,” Hermione responded, before entering the common room.

Harry watched her. “You look beautiful, Hermione,” he said. “I wish I’d asked you before Krum did, even though you went as friends.”

“…What?” Had she heard him correctly?

“Watching you together gave me a revelation – you’re more than just my friend. But I didn’t realise until now. Be my girlfriend?”

She beamed as she kissed him. “Yes!”

He kissed her back, quite happily.


	36. Memory

He remembered how beautiful she looked at the Yule Ball, and his own stupidity in not asking her himself. He remembered how she chose to stay with him when Ron didn’t. He shivered when he recalled her screams as Bellatrix tortured her and smiled when she accepted his proposal. He cried, seeing their wedding and the births of their two children. Then, that terrible word – cancer.

He pulled away from the silver strands swirling in his pensieve. He had to play the hero today, had to be strong for their little ones while explaining why Mummy wasn’t coming home again.


	37. Fire

He always associated her with fire.

He pictured her warming her hands over bluebell flames in a jar as a firstie, then watching her scribble furiously at her homework by candlelight in third year, and in fifth year, her hair making a fiery nimbus when backlit by the blaze in the common room’s hearth. Despite the privations of the horcrux hunt, he always felt at home when sitting with her by their campfire.

He proposed under the torches during the luau at Disney’s Polynesian Resort, happy to see his engagement ring flashing cold fire on her finger when she accepted.


	38. Right

“… know that ugly cat ate Scabbers!” Ron ranted, waving his arms as Hermione shrank back, trying not to cry.

Harry, returning from quidditch practice in time to hear this, frowned. “Ron, did you see Crookshanks eat Scabbers?”

“No, but…”

“Then stop accusing him. Scabbers should be caged, anyway, for his own safety,” Harry said.

“Why are you taking her side? I’m your best mate!”

“I’m doing what’s right, and you’re wrong, Ron.”

Ron stormed off. Hermione sighed. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’re a better friend than he is,” Harry said. “Prettier, too.”

She blushed, smiling, and he kissed her.


	39. Strength

Harry didn’t look strong. He was the lean, wiry sort. But he had that inner strength about him, the strength to stand up for what was right. The strength to stand against Voldemort and win.

Afterwards, he showed that strength in other ways. First helping to rebuild Hogwarts, then accompanying her to Australia to seek her parents. When she learned they’d died in a car crash, he held her protectively, letting her rely on his strength while she grieved.

Soon she recognised the strength of his love for her and finally showed him the strength of her love in return.


	40. Quilt

Hermione listened as Harry murmured to their newborn. 

“This piece is from my first-year quidditch uniform. I’d barely heard of the game, but Professor McGonagall put me on the team anyway. This one’s from your mum’s Yule Ball dress in fourth year. She was beautiful! I wish I’d been her date, but I was young and stupid. And this bit’s from our tent when we hunted Voldemort’s treasures, because that’s when we figured out we loved each other.” He kissed the babe and added, “I’m glad Aunt Petunia taught me sewing, so I could make you this quilt of memories.”


	41. Toast

Hermione favoured simple breakfasts. Even at Hogwarts, she usually avoided the bacon and eggs and sausages, preferring to nibble on toast and fruit, sometimes adding a bit of yogurt.

On Mothering Sunday, Harry sat in the kitchen brewing tea and slicing melon as four-year-old Robbie smeared butter on a stack of toast. He laughed as his son managed to get butter on his hands and in his hair, and hit him with a cleaning charm. They loaded a tray and went to wake Hermione.

Robbie hopped onto the bed. “Wake up, Mummy,” he said. “Me an’ Daddy made you toast!”


	42. Essay

Hermione liked roleplay. Professor and student was her favourite.

She walked up to his desk, her blouse unbuttoned to show her cleavage as well as a bit of crimson lace bra. Her pleated skirt barely covered her bum, exposing her creamy thighs as well as her suspenders and fishnet stockings, and even allowing glimpses of crimson knickers as she moved. “I finished my essay on oral gratification techniques, Professor,” she breathed.

“Excellent,” he said, pretending to read. “Certainly an EE. Perhaps even O, if you’d provide a demonstration?”

She sank to her knees, unzipping his trousers. “I’d be delighted, sir.”


	43. Dance

After the Yule Ball, and the row with Ron, Harry returned to the common room to make sure Hermione was okay. She was alone by the fire, so he turned on the wireless in the corner.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

She looked at him oddly but nodded. He drew her out into the middle of the room and led her in a slow dance to the music playing softly. When the song ended, she asked, “Why?”

“Because I wish I’d asked you to the Ball. Because you’re very special to me.” And leaning in, he kissed her.


	44. Portrait

Harry opened his eyes and frowned, gently nudging his wife. “Hermione? Wake up, love. We seem to have company.”

Hermione blinked. “Company? Hmm… did we fall asleep in the library?” she asked as she looked around. “At least I don’t have a stiff neck.”

“Hello, Mum, Dad,” their daughter said. “Merlin, this is bizarre. Your, erm, letter said to tell you – it was as easy as anyone could ask for, I guess. You just – didn’t wake up. Well, until now.” Tears ran silently down her face as she reached towards her parents. “I’m so glad you got your portrait done.”


	45. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something appropriate for Memorial Day, in honour of the fallen.

Silent tears ran down Harry’s face as he watched his five-year-old godson carefully place nosegays of lupines and change-daisies on his parents’ graves. Teddy then sat down and started chattering, telling Remus and Tonks everything that happened since his last visit.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband of a year. “I know it’s hard,” she whispered, “but I love that you do this for him.”

“I have to,” Harry said. “Teddy deserves to know his parents, and what they did for the world. Still, I don’t think I could manage without you beside me. Thanks for being you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change-daisies are my own invention. I wanted a flower to honour Tonks and couldn't find any real-world species that seemed appropriate. My thought is a basic daisy-type flower, but with petals that change colour throughout the day - pale peachy pink early in the morning, to sky blue during the day, to reddish purple in the evening and fading to white overnight. Lupines, of course, are real flowers, and what better to honour Remus?


	46. Relax

Hermione flopped face-first onto the bed with a sigh. It had been a frustrating day of arguments before the Wizengamot, only to have the voting on the proposal postponed indefinitely when the Chief Warlock and about twenty others became ill with food poisoning.

Harry followed, kissed her, and started massaging her shoulders. “I heard,” he said. “It’s a shame, you’d have gotten the necessary votes if they weren’t too busy throwing up.” 

“You’re probably right. And thanks for the massage, I need to relax.”

“You do,” he agreed. “And be happy we weren’t at Malfoy’s wedding too!”

Hermione just laughed.


	47. Motorcycle

After the war, Harry threw himself into restoring Sirius’s old motorcycle. He was tired of the adulation heaped upon him and hated the increased fame. Hermione didn’t completely understand, but respected his need to just think about something else for a while, and threw herself into helping.

She presided over the Chilton and Haynes manuals, explaining diagrams and passing tools. He did the actual work, finding something satisfying in assembling all the parts. Soon, they shared kisses over the toolkit.

After their test ride, Harry said, “Come to America with me. Have you ever heard of Sturgis?”

“Yes,” Hermione answered.


	48. Twilight

Harry hadn’t been thrilled with Hermione’s choice of movie for date night, but she’d won their bet, so he bought their tickets and snacks. Pretty soon he leaned over and whispered a question. “Hermione? Can vampires turn people who’ve been hit with the killing curse?”

“I don’t think so, but I never did learn much about vampires, why?”

“That bloke playing Edward looks a lot like, well, like Cedric.”

“You’re right,” Hermione said slowly. “He does.” Her face took on the look he loved, curiosity and determination combined.

He grinned. “Let’s holiday to California to try to find out?”

“Yes!”


	49. Photography

Harry never thought he’d have reason to be grateful to Colin Creevy, but he was and had been for a while. In trying to get the kid over his fanboy tendencies, he’d asked Colin for photography lessons starting in third year.

When he and Hermione started dating, Harry started carrying a camera to document important moments. Sometimes he took pictures, other times he asked random passersby to photograph the two of them. Their first date, their engagement, their wedding, all preserved on film.

And today, Harry got to photograph the greatest miracle of all: the birth of their first child.


	50. Sleep

Hermione loved to watch her husband sleep. 

On good nights, he looked relaxed and calm. Sometimes he smiled and reached out to touch her lightly, stroking her hair. Other times he’d snuggle close and his hands would wander teasingly over her body, which often led to more interesting activities upon waking.

But some nights, Harry twitched restlessly. She knew he dreamed of the battles they’d survived. On the worst nights, he’d cry out, “Not Hermione! Take me instead!”

When that happened, she’d wrap protective arms around him and whisper reassurances. “I’m here, love, it’s just a dream. I love you.”


	51. Library

“Staying at my place again, Harry?” Hermione asked, grinning. He was renovating Grimmauld Place ahead of their upcoming wedding and wanted to surprise her; she hadn’t been there in weeks.

“I thought you’d like to see our new suite,” he said. “In case you want the colours changed or anything.”

She nodded and they apparated over. He playfully covered her eyes and guided her inside. “Okay, look,” he said.

She gasped. He’d rebuilt the interior, turning the library into their bedroom, books and all. She purred, dragging him towards the bed. “I always wanted to make love in a library.”


	52. Forgiven

Harry couldn’t stand the loneliness in Hermione’s eyes anymore. He shook off Ron’s attempts at distraction and headed to the library to catch her before dinner.

“Hermione?” he whispered. “I wish you’d told me your concerns before running to McGonagall, but I shouldn’t have held a grudge this long either. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” she replied. “I shouldn’t have assumed you wouldn’t listen to my concerns. Pax?”

“Pax. Also… I still can’t go to Hogsmeade, but I wondered if you’d like to go on a picnic Saturday? In Greenhouse One?”

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s a date.”


	53. Woodworking

Harry inhaled the scent of sawdust and varnish, running his fingers over his project, checking for any tiny rough spots. Finding none, he smiled. He knew people thought him odd for taking to a craft after the war instead of becoming an auror. Hermione understood, though. He’d had enough destruction; now he wanted to create.

He levitated the finished pieces into place before calling his wife to see them.

A big-bellied Hermione waddled into the newly-furnished nursery and burst into tears. “Oh, Harry,” she choked out as he sat her in the rocker he’d made, set beside a matching cradle.


	54. Positive

Harry loved how emphatically Hermione expressed herself. Anytime he asked her if she was sure she wanted to do something, wanting to give her the chance to change her mind, she always answered, “I’m positive!”

That was her answer when he asked her is she was sure she wanted to go on their first date, and also her answer when they eloped to Gretna Green, just before they entered Anvil Hall.

Today was different, though. Hermione walked into their house with a big smile and said, “I’m positive!” And when he looked puzzled, she showed him the pregnancy test stick.


	55. Poetry

Hermione sat beside Harry in the library. “Want me to check your essay?”

“Please,” he said, passing over some parchment.

She started reading and gasped.   
  
Harry reddened. “Er… wrong parchment?”

**_A rock-steady friend  
My brown-eyed angel fair  
Hiding her brilliance  
Beneath her chestnut hair  
Most loyal woman  
That I have ever known…_**  
  
She looked up. “You wrote this?” she asked, blushing.  
  
“Yes,” he said. “For you. Feel free to laugh.” He started to get up.

She grabbed his hand. “I don’t want to laugh,” she said. “Please stay.”

He smiled. “Be my angel?” he asked.

She kissed him in reply.


	56. Tandem

Hermione taught him to ride a bicycle. She said she was scared of heights, and while she loved him, she really didn’t want to fly with him. But she wanted to find something active they could do together. They spent the summer exploring on their bikes and growing closer.

On her birthday, Harry showed up with Remus’s old gramophone. He told her to close her eyes. Daisy Bell started playing.

“Open them,” Harry said as the chorus started. He held an engagement ring in one hand and the handlebar of a tandem in the other. “Give your answer?”

“Oh, yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, 'Daisy Bell' is better known as 'Bicycle Built for Two' and was first recorded in 1893. It was also the first song sung by computer speech synthesis in 1961. The chorus goes: "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do/ I'm half crazy, all for the love of you/ It won't be a stylish marriage/ I can't afford a carriage/ But you'll look sweet, upon the seat/ Of a bicycle built for two!"


	57. Opulence

For their first anniversary, Harry and Hermione went to Disney World. To her surprise, Harry was more interested in the World Pavilions and educational rides at EPCOT than in the rides of the Magic Kingdom – not that those went unappreciated! On their last night, they had reservations for Queen Victoria’s Room for dinner. Elegantly dressed, they enjoyed a ten-course meal with paired wines, complete with live harp music. 

“I know this opulence isn’t really ‘us’,” Harry told her over dessert. “But every woman deserves to be queen for an evening sometimes. Happy anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary, Harry,” she replied, smiling.


	58. Nappy

Harry organised a spa visit for Hermione, figuring she deserved the indulgence after giving birth a few weeks ago. Now that she’d regained her energy, he thought she’d enjoy some hours out. He’d looked forward to spending the time with their daughter.

However, now he had a problem. She needed changing, and he realised he had no idea how to go about it. He removed the wet one and got her cleaned up, but the fresh one kept falling off.

Hermione entered, giggled, kissed him, and showed him how. “Only you could defeat Voldemort but be conquered by a nappy.”


	59. Disaster

For Harry’s birthday, Hermione produced a lopsided cake, complete with smeary frosting. 

He smiled. “Thanks, Hermione! I know you don’t enjoy baking, so this means a lot.” He kissed her. “I’m going to go get some milk to go with.”

It took a moment to register his words; she looked horrified. “No… don’t go in… there…” 

Too late. He’d opened the door to the kitchen. Flour covered everything. Two cake-pans of char sat in the sink. The oven door had egg splattered down the front, while the window sported streaks of frosting. He laughed. “What a disaster! I love you.”


	60. Letters

Hermione loved Scrabble. Her vocabulary was larger, but Harry excelled at spotting sneaky moves, such as turning ‘quart’ into ‘quartz’ with ‘z’ on a triple letter score. They had a weekly date to play Scrabble.

One week, she arrived to see the board with tiles reading, ‘Will you join me as HJP?” A rack had the letters ‘Y-E-S-O-R-N-O’ on it. With trembling hands, she placed ‘Y-E-S’ on the board as Harry entered.

He looked and kissed her. “Those letters win you a lifetime of love and matching initials,” he said, sliding a ring onto her finger. 

“Oh, Harry,” she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's only one 'J' in a Scrabble game. Figure Harry penciled in the second one on a blank tile or something. :-)


	61. Plushie

Knowing her husband had never been to an amusement park, Hermione arranged a trip to Alton Towers for Harry’s birthday, although she begged off the rollercoasters. Near the end of the day, they passed a balloon-popping game with plushie unicorns as prizes.

“Win me one?” Hermione asked.

Harry snorted, but paid for five darts. With a discreet bit of magical help, he won the biggest plushie. He handed it to his beaming wife, asking, “Why’d you want this, anyway?”

She smiled. “Well, I thought our baby would love hearing how Daddy won their very first plushie.”

“Oh, okay… what, what?!?”


	62. Truth

“Harry? At the party yesterday, why did you kiss me?” Hermione asked.

“We were playing Truth or Dare,” Harry answered, looking uncomfortable. “The twins dared me to…”

“I see,” Hermione said. Her heart sank as she turned away. Of course she was only worth kissing on a dare.

Harry’s hand shot out, holding her back. “They didn’t dare me to kiss you by name. They dared me to kiss the girl I fancy… and if she wasn’t in the room, I had to do something different. She was in the room.”

“What?”

“That means,” he said, “I fancy you, Hermione.”


	63. Shoulder

Harry was always there when she needed a shoulder. He’d been there when Ron picked that stupid fight following the Yule Ball, when she got hurt fighting the Death Eaters in the DoM, and now on an almost-daily basis while Ron and Lavender snogged at every opportunity.

Soon, she realised that seeing Ron and Lavender together didn’t bother her anymore. And then she realised that she’d started to see Harry as more than her friend, more than just a shoulder to cry on. She realised she fancied him.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell him so.


	64. Desires

During the Hogwarts cleanup, after the Final Battle, Harry and Hermione decided to tackle the Room of Requirement. They collected books, brooms, and anything else useful.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped, gazing into a mirror. “Oh,” she said softly, reaching out one hand.

Harry recognised the mirror. “Hermione, that’s…”

“Look, Harry… it’s us. With a family. Teddy, a little girl, and I’m pregnant.”

He looked and his jaw dropped. He saw the same thing. He wrapped his arm around the real Hermione as his mirror-counterpart did the same. “I see it too. I think the Mirror of Erised is telling us something.”


End file.
